Roxas and His Admiers
by flame of destiny
Summary: Roxas wakes up to see he has people stalking him, for at least over a week now, maybe a reason?Maybe a question? no. Its anything you can imagine beyond that.
1. Breaking 'in' Entering

Disclamier:i own nothing!

Roxas and His Admirers

''Ugh... its so frickin HOT out!...''I said wipeing my face off with my hand.

''It CAN get worse, Roxas, so I suggest you quit complaining! Its killing me...''Axel said laying down on the bench that was beside where I was.

I let out a sigh of disgust. 'so we are in the middle of a park hiding from crazy girls..' I thought. ''Axel. What are we doing?''I said in an exaggerated voice.

''What? The fact that we are out in 100oF weather? Or the other fact that we are running from girls?''Axel replied, giving me a face that said ''Shame.'' all over it.''Well we could I guess have a go and run a bit more and see if we can make it to the house in one peace.''

''No Axel...No more running. They can catch me if they want I'm not moving. Too tired. And thirsty.''

''Well I'm going buddy, cuz I'M not going to get caught by some insane KIDS! I'm 21 for petes sake and 11 year olds want to date me!''Axel said jumping up and giving me a scolding look.

''Yeah I'm 14 years old and 18 year olds want to date ME!''I defended myself.

''Look buddy, I'm going sorry, I guess i'll see you later but im not staying here.''

''Fine!''

---10 min. later---

''Axel! Open the god damn door!!''

''Yes Roxas dearest.''Axel said opening the door slowly. As being the waiting person I am-

''COME ON AXEL AND OPEN THE FRICKIN DOOR!''

''okay, okay!''

''THANK YOU!''I asid nastly.

----That night----

Getting out my night clothes I went to my bathroom. Getting changed I keep thinking maybe I shouldnt on have yelled at Axel that way...But part of me felt HAPPY to yell at something, anything.

Leaving the bathroom I threw my dirty clothes in the corner of my room and layed on my bed.

Nights a sweet thing was my last thought before going in a coma like state of mind, which people call sleeping.

''shhhh. Guys I think your waking him up jeez!''

''Me? Yeah right!''

''Who the heck is in my room?!''Which came out more like mumbling and sounding something like ''ou th em i in m oom''

''Crap! Omg dont be mad at us please!''

opening my eyes I looked around to see to girls in my room, and one guy sitting by my open window reading, the closest girl had the most layered / spiky and short hair id ever seen wearing a full black out fit and a LOT of eyeliner, the other girl had hot red short / layered hair and was wearing a maid like / school / punk outfit. And the other guy had blue short hair covering one eye and wearing a suit / punk outfit.

''Its not my idea.''He said still reading.

''Who the HECK are you people and WHAT are you even doing in my fricken ROOM??!! Get The heck OUT.

This is a side story to read if your still waiting for another chapter on [Insert Title Here.

Hope you like it a bit.


	2. Beginning of a new story

Disclamier: i own nothing

Roxas and His Admierers

Chapter 2

''H-hey look we- we're really sorry!'' said the girl who was farther way.

''Who ARE you guys?!?!''I said staring in shock. I refused to call anyone into my room and kick them out. I mean what if Axel sent them in here just to get me back or something. I would look like a fool.

''Um. I'm Raven. She's Allie.''The closer girl said hesitantly.''And over there is Zexion.''

''Hi.''Said the guy flatly, whose name is supposably Zexion.

''Did Axel send you guys into my room?! I swear I'm gonna break his ne-''

''No, no, no! We um, were trying to get a picture!, i mean with you being a famous band in all, we thought we could get a little extra money by selling the picture...''Allie said blushing.

''Okay...I will not press charges of breaking and entering IF you get. Out. Now.''I said Rubbing my temples and speaking slowly so i didnt lose my temper. Even if I'm not bi-polar I still get tempers really easliy.

''We can't.''Zexion said, carelessly fliping his hair a little out of his eye.

''And why not?!''I said fuming, gezz!, i thought, Sliding out of my bed, I stood infront of them, the girls blushed and the guy looked out the window, ''what?'' I retorted, swinging my head up a bit.

''your in your boxers...''Allie said blushing even more.

''Anyway! the reason we can't leave is cuz if we dont have your picture we might as well kill ourselfs right now!''Raven blurted out causing Zexion to do a full head turn and show the first emotion I've seen, Anger.

''Okay! Just all of you shut up! Roxas slid over to his door and opened it up. Pulling in a huge breath he yelled out Axel's name, having the effect to where everyone exchanged panic like looks.

''Why, yes dear? What seems to be the matter? Having trouble opening the door?!''When Axel reached the door he looked like a tornado had came through and he was the victim of it, he had.. an afro like hair style, it made me flinch back for a second.

''Will you escort our GUESTS, out to the kitcken while I get dressed?''I said in a aggitated voice, it sounded extremely rude even to me. Axel took a glance at me and I could tell he was fighting back a smile. that gay pervert...

''oh yeah, sure.''Axel said flirtingly flashing his eyebrows up an down once.''come on intruders.''Axel said frowning to them. They all seemed to think they were in trouble. tsk, oh well. When they were all out, I went over to my mirror with my clothes for today, gell, makeup...

I graped my clothes,huge blackish baggy pants, a black t-shirt with real prints of insides on it I tugged them on leaving my dirty clothes on the floor, Looking at my hair I thought it was a mohawk, everything was pointing one way, on the side, O...M...G, I said to myself, putting some...A lot of gell on I got it to look right fortunatly, Grabing my eyeliner I scraped some on to my eyelid and under my eye, finally I grabbed my Huge earings, and looked at my ear before I put them in, it had a huge hole in them, oh well... looking at myself in the mirror I forgot to put on my lip ring, stairing at myself I figured, I'm very pale. tsk oh well.

jumping down the stairs and into the kitchen, seeing them all looking at the floor, looking uncomfortable, and Axel stairing at them the whole time while playing with the lit candle.

''hi.''I said feeling uncomfortable breakng the scilence i entered into to. then i figured, well now dont i sound stupid saying that? ''Okay now, you guys just start off from the top on WHY you want us to help you.'' I said a little more relaxed.

-----

okay I'm still working on insert title here, for misstakes an stuff so it will be up really soon, so if youve been waiting for those months ive not write anything, while waiting why not just read this?


End file.
